


“There’s no Place like Home! (Trust Me, Brother!)”

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Thorki Secret Santa, Young Love, confused teenagers, fluff more than anything else, pre Thor 1 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor discover they have more than brotherly feelings and cravings. Loki wants to run away from everything (he's too young to stand and face stuff). But Thor won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“There’s no Place like Home! (Trust Me, Brother!)”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was supposed to have more to it but I managed to screw up a great prompt because I was ill and wanted to have something ready until the deadline. Mia, you deserve better! <3<3<3 You are such a generous human beeing! *hugs*

Loki wakes in discomfort. His ribs are constricted, the backside of his nightgown is wet with sweat and something hard is rhythmically poking his ass. He gulps for air trying to make sense of this. He remembers Thor coming to his rooms after they went to bed, claiming sleeplessness and asking Loki to tell him a story. It is indeed the best way to lull his brother into sleep.

Loki’s heart beats faster. He’s old enough to understand what’s happening. He feels his cheeks start to burn. Thor is two years older than him and turning into a young man. His hot breath comes in pants and moves the curls at Loki’s nape. His arm is thrown over Loki’s and pressing his chest hard. Loki tries to wriggle free but all his struggles are fruitless. He bends his neck and reaches Thor’s arm. He bites down viciously.

Thor wakes with a startled cry. He lets go immediately and squirms away in haste.

“Norns, Loki! I’m so sorry...” He says, voice rough with sleep, arousal and Loki believes he detects shame.

He chooses to play naive and snarls.

“I couldn’t breathe, you dunderhead!”

Thor waits for more scolding, but Loki only traipses away hurriedly in the direction of the adjoined bathing room. Before closing the door, he yells at Thor without looking back.

“Go to your chambers and get ready for breaking fast! Look how far up the sun is! Try to be there before Mother sends someone for us!”

Thor bunches together the damp spot on the front of his nightgown, cracks the door open and peeks out from behind it. The corridor is empty and he rushes out, forgetting to close Loki’s doors behind him.

                                                                       *

                                                           *                      *

“Father, Mother, as you well know, I have a great desire to study _seið_ in a deeper manner. I would ask your blessing and permission to do so in Alfheim and Vannaheim, where the very air is permeated with it and it’s no shame for a man to be learned in such knowledge.” Loki asks out of thin air after the morning meal’s almost over.

Thor chokes on a bit of whatever he’s chewing. Frigga pats him on his back.

Odin doesn’t answer right away. How could he refuse his youngest this request, when he himself sought such knowledge (and other knowledge as well) in his youth under Freyja’s guidance... and skirts?! But Loki is too young and at a very vulnerable age.

“Why don’t you let Mother and I discuss this between us before we give you an answer? You must understand that we cannot give you a rushed reply on such serious matter...” He says diplomatically.

Loki asks to be excused and rises gracefully from his chair to take his leave.

“You can’t let him go!” Thor splutters. ”Not alone, anyway!”

Loki stops and turns around slowly. He looks at Thor with betrayal in his eyes.

“Thor, darling! We didn’t decide on anything yet!” Frigga chides.

Loki sighs and leaves the hall. Thor excuses himself with haste and runs after him. He catches Loki just before his younger brother means to disappear behind a corner.

“Loki! Wait!” Thor shouts and grabs his arm.

“What?! Did you think of new ways to interfere and ruin my life?!” Loki says angrily.

“Ruin your life?!” Thor is flabbergasted. “What are you talking about?!”

“Let go of me, you oaf! Every time I wish to do something that would only belong to me, you have to stick your snout and hooves in it! You and those cretins you call friends!” Loki hisses.

Thor’s fingers clench even harder on Loki’s arm.

“You ungrateful wretch! We only ever wanted to protect you!” he shouts.

“Well, maybe I don’t want your so called protection! Everyone thinks I’m weak and womanly because of your incessant meddling! Leave me alone!” Loki shouts back.

“I am your older brother! It is my duty to protect you!” Thor yells, not understanding what got into Loki.

“I’d be grateful if you stopped making me your duty and let go of my arm before it’s covered in bruises!” Loki retorts.

Thor notices how Loki’s eyes are wet and glinting with unshed tears. He lets go instantly.

“Apologies, brother!” He mutters.

Loki huffs and refrains from rubbing his throbbing arm. He turns again to just leave and get rid of the pest Thor is.

“Wait! At least, let me come with you so you won’t be alone in a foreign Realm!” Thor begs.

“That would defeat my purpose!” Loki mumbles and doesn’t stop.

The bane of his existence doesn’t relent and follows him.

“What are you even speaking of?! It’s like you wish to escape Asgard or...” Thor stops when the realization hits him and stabs him right in the heart.

His little brother wants to leave them all behind. But why?! Did they really hurt him so much? Did he...?

“Loki! Please stop!”

Loki stops in front of the door to his chambers, opening them with a brisk wave of his hand. He turns his head towards Thor and looks at him with an unreadable face.

“Tell me of your reasons, brother! Tell me what troubles you so I can appease you! I wish to right the wrongs. Speak to me!” Thor pleads gently.

“There’s nothing more to say than I already did!” Loki asserts with a finality of tone that makes Thor cringe.

“No, Loki! This can’t be all! You know you can tell me anything! I never betrayed your confidence and never would!” Thor says and his hand goes to cup his brother’s nape with the force of an old habit. “It’s me, isn’t it? Do you hate me that much, brother?” Thor asks and there are tears in his eyes, without a doubt.

Loki’s eyes widen for a heartbeat and his lips part minutely as if he was to say something, but he collects himself as well as he can and turns his gaze away. Thor’s hand makes him want to lean in closer and run away at the same time.

“Will you ever stop making everything about you?!” He protests instead.

“Come! This isn’t a matter to argue in the hallways. Let us sit and talk properly. This is about me; no lies you’d feed me will convince me otherwise.” Thor says and presses him to enter.

Loki lets out a long, defeated sigh. Thor will soon come of age, only few moons left, and he seems to have gained a new level of maturity... but only sometimes. He lets Thor lead them inside and closes the door with a careless flick of his long, thin fingers.

It is not so cold as to have the fireplace stuffed with logs crackling, but there are several braziers still warming up the rooms. They sit on one of Loki’s dark settees. Nearby, servants left sweetmeats and refreshments on a table. Loki fishes a piece of candied fruit off the tray and chews on it thoughtfully. He always craves sweets when he is distressed.

Thor doesn’t waste much time and hits the nail on the head.

“It is about this morning, isn’t it? I scared you, you are disgusted...”

Loki swallows hard. What could he reply? That his hasty retreat to the bathing room was meant to hide his own disgraceful reaction? He raises a hand to stop Thor.

“Let’s speak of it no more!”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me it’s not the truth!” Thor demands and his voice is so broken Loki does what he asks.

Two wet trails have painted Thor’s cheeks until they disappeared in his newly grown stubble. His breath is stuttering as if he chokes on sobs. Loki can’t stop his own tears from welling up. He bites his lip and his face crumples.

“Oh, Norns, Thor!” He whines and suddenly hugs his older brother.

Thor is too baffled to react but, as Loki buries his face into his shoulder and howls, he slowly takes his little brother in his arms too and tenderly runs his palms along his shaking back.

“Shhh! It’s all right! I have you! You’re safe! I swear!” Thor murmurs into Loki’s hair.

Loki bawls even louder, his fingers clawing at Thor’s jerkin.

Thor gently rocks them and, being out of words, does the only thing he can think of: he peppers kisses on Loki’s hair, his ear, his jaw.

Loki’s sobs slowly subside and turn into soft sniffles. He calls a handkerchief with magic and wipes his nose. Thor chuckles happily and grabs his shoulders to take a proper look at him. Loki doesn’t meet his eyes, so Thor kisses his little brother’s forehead and tucks his head under his chin.

It feels good, too good, to have Loki pliant and warm in his arms and Thor’s chest feels too small for the swell of his heart.

“I still think I should leave...” Loki whispers.

“You don’t have to! You can have Vanir and Elven tutors right here! I swear I’ll behave and not subject you to...”

Loki’s fingers on his lips stop Thor from rambling further. His reddened, sad eyes, with dark lashes clumped together bore into Thor’s soul. Loki’s cry-swollen lips part trembling.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” He says in a small, frightened voice.

Thor gasps, Loki’s fingers still on his mouth. Then he kisses them on an impulse. Loki stares at him, mouth agape, and forgets to breathe. He looks at his fingers like they are alien objects, not belonging to him anymore. Then he looks back into Thor’s eyes and kisses his fingertips on the same place his brother’s lips have been.  

They will never know who leaped first, but the embrace and kiss they share leave them breathless.

 

  


End file.
